Bye Bye Blackbird
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: Tony and Roger go to Nevada to test a plane and end up having a little R&R at a famous Las Vegas resort. Rated T due to some risque', but hopefully funny, misunderstandings. A prequel to Where No Master has Gone Before. This story's not a crossover.
1. TDY Nevada

June, 1969

Astronauts and Majors Tony Nelson and Roger Healey were in a workroom at NASA's Kennedy Space Center going over plans for the Apollo mission. It was hard to believe, but in a matter of weeks they would be putting a man on the moon. Both would have given their eyeteeth to be the Eagle's crew, or even pilot of the Columbia, but they knew they would have to wait to go to the moon. But they were at least in the running for future lunar missions, which made them the envy of almost 200 million other Americans.

There was a knock on the door, Tony commanded, "Come!"

An attractive young female airman hesitantly entered and informed Nelson and Healey, "Majors, General Schaffer would like to see you."

The two majors immediately went to the commanding general's office. When they arrived they were quickly escorted in to see the general by his secretary.

"Tony, Roger, thanks for coming," the General greeted them. General Schaffer then addressed Major Nelson, "Tony, before you joined us at NASA, you were part of the test team for the A-12/SR-71 Blackbird project weren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Tony replied. It was top secret, of course, but the General obviously had a need to know.

The General went on, "NASA is exploring the use of the YF-12A Blackbird for high altitude operations and astronaut training. I'd like you and Roger to head on out to Nellis to look over the plane and do a few test flights. Don't worry, we'll have you back here before the Apollo 11 launch."

Both men acknowledged the order, "Right away, Sir."

Tony already knew quite a bit about the YF-12A. Basically, it was a fighter/bomber that could do better than Mach 3, making it the fastest plane in the world. It was a sister plane to the SR-71 Blackbird spy plane. More and more reconnaissance is being done by satellite, so they are looking for other uses for the U2's and Blackbirds. Satellite photography is getting more and more accurate, plus satellites don't get shot down. Tony could see the use of a Blackbird by NASA. It would be a huge asset in atmospheric and high altitude testing for various programs. Schaffer definitely picked the right team to test the plane: Tony knew as much about the Blackbird as any pilot in the air force, and Roger was a top notch space-systems engineer.

Roger had something else on his mind, which he shared with Tony.

"Nellis—that means Vegas." Healey's mind was already on the strip.

Nelson calmed Roger with, "Now Roger, remember Reno. I don't want NASA and casino security investigating us again. No Jeannie in the casino!"

"Awwe, lighten up Tony," Roger replied, "we can have plenty of fun in Vegas without supernatural help at the tables. There are shows, bands, showgirls, and fun, fun, fun."

Tony smiled, "I guess you're right Roger. I'll just try to explain it to Jeannie, hiding things from her never goes over well."

When the General's secretary dropped the written orders off at Tony's office, he realized that he and Roger wouldn't need to be worrying about casinos. Tony and Roger were to take a single NASA T-38 Talon and fly to a top-secret test range in the Nevada desert identified only by latitude and longitude on the orders. Tony immediately recognized the coordinates as belonging to the testing facility known as Area 51. The base was so classified, the General even chose not to mention it by name.

Tony decided to break the news to both Roger and Jeannie at the same time over dinner. Technically letting Jeannie know about the plans was a violation of national security, but Tony figured the consequences of telling Jeannie was far less severe than the consequences of hiding something from her. Besides, Jeannie's existence has been secret centuries longer than any US Government secret.

Jeannie prepared quite a dinner, which she proudly announced that she did without magic. Roger arrived, and soon the three friends started eating.

Tony announced, "Roger and I have temporary duty orders."

Roger thought _I wonder how he's going to tell Jeannie we're off to Vegas._

Tony then directed his next comments to Roger, "Rog, its not what we first thought. We are going to be testing the plane at a facility so secret they will only let me fly into it. We're going to be taking a single T-38 to Nevada tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Jeannie complained, "I do not like what you Air Force people call short notice."

Roger chimed in, "Neither do I, besides, I was hoping to get some stick time in."

Tony addressed them both, "Jeannie, I'm sorry, but as you know it comes with the territory of being a military dependent. Roger, you can get all the stick time you want. Orders say I have to fly the plane in and out of the test facility, but they say nothing about the rest of the time. Just fly us as if we are going to Nellis, and hand the plane over to me when you cross over into Nevada."

Roger had been in the service more than long enough to understand. "Orders are Orders," he said.

Jeannie just smiled. She had caught the fact that Tony referred to her as his 'dependent.' The significance of that little slip was not lost on her.


	2. Flight to Dreamland

Roger and Tony were having dinner together at the Kennedy Space Center Officer's Club. Roger really started to appreciate the secrecy of where they were going when he found out they weren't even leaving Florida until after sun down. That would have them landing in Nevada in the middle of the night, taking the three hour time difference into account.

Roger asked, "So, Tony, where are we gassing up?" With the T-38 Talon's thousand mile range, he figured they would need at least one refueling stop, possibly two.

Tony's answer surprised him, "An Air National Guard Unit from Kansas will refuel us mid-air. The crew will be told that it's a training exercise. Which, actually, it will be. I won't lie Roger, we'll be on fumes before refueling and on landing."

Roger asked, "What about the way back?"

Tony responded, "The flight back will be a little less intense, we'll top up in Nebraska, then we'll head down to Houston for Apollo 11."

Roger was pleased, "I would have liked to watch them launch in person, but being in mission control will be much better."

When the two were walking out to the plane, Tony inquired, "By the way Roger, when you said you were hoping for stick time, where you referring to piloting the plane… or something else entirely?"

Roger just grinned, "I was hoping to fly the plane. I was also hoping to spend some time down on the strip."

Tony gave him some good news, "Even though we'll be spending most of the month we are down there on base, we will have the weekends off."

Roger smiled, "You old dog, you kept that from Jeannie…. four weekends on the world famous Las Vegas strip!"

Having just one jet for the two of them actually worked out better due to the long, late night flight. Tony got comfortable and rested while Roger skillfully handled take off, and brought the jet to a cruising altitude. Tony respected Roger's flight skills. He would never admit it to his Army buddy, but he always believed that flying a helicopter was more difficult than flying a jet. Tony started to doze off in the back seat of the jet.

"Wake up, Tony, we're at the gas station," Roger told his friend.

Tony was immediately awake. Roger could have easily handled the mid-air refueling, but both astronauts decided two sets of eyes would be best on this one. They would be refueling at night with an Air National Guard unit. With the Guard, you tend to either get experienced vets who still want to serve, or very green airman whose only military experience occurs one weekend a month. But not only was this operation necessary to get Tony and Roger to Nevada, this particular Air Guard group was getting ready to be activated. There was a war going on, after all. Refueling in the middle of the night over Kansas was nothing compared to a mid air refueling in a combat situation.

Tony and Roger lucked out. The pilot of the KC-135 was a veteran Navy fighter pilot who joined the Air Guard after going to work for United Air Lines. Due to the tanker commander's experience with both large and small jets, the refueling went off flawlessly. Then it was Roger's turn to catch some z's while Tony flew the two Majors to their destination.

Roger woke up to Tony's voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are starting our final descent into Dreamland. Local time is 0300 and temperature is 85 degrees."

Roger looked out over the dark desert and said, "Umm Tony, I don't see a runway."

Tony laughed, "You will."

As if on cue, the landing lights came on for one of the strips. Roger though _at least we made good time but 85 degrees at 3:00 AM? _All totaled they were in the air for four hours. They could have gone faster, but the sonic booms might attract a little more attention than they would have liked. Roger was also surprised at the minimal radio contact between Tony and the tower. No usual banter, just the bare minimum to bring the plane in.

Once the plane got to the ground, and the canopy was opened, Roger was amazed at the heat of the Nevada desert in June. The two reported to the officer of the day, an Air Force Captain. Roger was surprised of the activity in the duty hut considering the time of day.

The OOD explained, "We'll be getting our regular flights of workers in about an hour and a half. You gentlemen are welcome to get some breakfast in the Officers Mess and grab a rack in the Bachelor Officer's Quarters. Considering the time you came in, the CO will meet you for lunch at 1200 at the Officer's Club, you can report to him then."

Roger and Tony thanked the captain, and went over to get some breakfast. Even though their bodies told them it was only 2300, and they weren't that tired, they knew to get sleep when it's offered. All to often their careers required them to go days even without shut-eye. The two NASA Majors ended up sharing a spacious room at the BOQ, and called it a night at 0400 local time, midnight Florida time.


	3. The Blackbird

"Majors, please join me," Colonel Michael Jacobson USAF, military commander of area 51, invited the two astronauts over to his table at lunch.

"Whoo boy we're in for it now," Tony muttered to Roger.

Tony knew about Colonel Jacobson. The man was an accomplished pilot, earning the Distinguished Flying Cross in both World War II and Korea. But out of the cockpit, Jacobson was close to impossible to be around. Jacobson was a mustang, went from the army enlisted ranks to a pilot and officer through the USAAF Aviation Cadet Program in 1943. Even though he eventually earned his degree by going to night school, he didn't have that much respect for academy grads and other "college boys." Secretly, Jacobson was envious, believing that had he went to West Point he would be a General by now. Now, joining him for lunch were two West Point grads, astro-freaking-nauts no less.

Tony and Roger had a seat.

Jacobson started in right away, "So you NASA boys want one of my YF-12A's?"

Roger explained, "The goal is to reconfigure the plane as a high altitude test craft to explore the feasibility of a reusable spacecraft."

The Colonel just grunted, "I was a big proponent of using the Blackbird as a high speed/high altitude fighter and attack aircraft. After all, there is a war on."

Tony expected such a statement. The Colonel was not a big fan of the space program, and would much rather be leading a squadron of fighters or light attack planes in Vietnam.

Tony diplomatically said, "We appreciate the use of your facilities."

The Colonel responded with, "Orders are orders."

The base CO went on with the rules. The majors were to stay on base during the week. On base, the astronaut's movement would be highly restricted. On Friday evenings after sunset, they may take a "Janet" flight to Las Vegas McCarren International Airport. The Air Force had a deal with one of the larger casino/hotels, where the two majors may share a room. While in Las Vegas, the two astronauts were to wear civilian clothes, and if recognized were to say they were visiting Las Vegas on vacation. Nelson and Healey were to return to the test base on the "Janet" flight that left McCarren at 4:30 AM Monday morning.

After they were dismissed Roger said, "Wow, you weren't kidding, that guy is one tough bird."

Tony explained, "He enlisted in the armor division in 1940, saw quite a bit of action in the 1st armored division with General Patton. Jacobson decided to switch from tanks to planes, and became one of the best tank killers in the Army Air Corps, then later in the Air Force. He was instrumental in the Air Force adopting the Navy's A7 Corsair II as a tank killer."

Roger whistled, "Now I can see why he was upset about the Air Force canceling the F-12 program, and offering NASA the prototypes."

Tony said, "He is stiff, but he does respect good flying. Just remember we are in the regular military here, and we'll do fine with him."

Roger understood what Tony meant by the 'regular military.' NASA was a bit more laid back than most commands. Both Tony and Roger were seasoned military officers as well as astronauts, and easily adapted to a more Spartan lifestyle.

Then Tony added, "Let's go see what makes it all worthwhile."

Roger and Tony got into a jeep driven by an Air Force Security Police sergeant who was in olive drab battle dress uniform complete with M16. They were driven to hangar, which had two other similarly attired security police non-coms. When they entered the hangar, Roger was struck speechless. The Army major had seen photos and specs of a Blackbird, but it was something else to be up close to one. The plain captain, an attractive female airman, was putting a yellow decal that had the letters "NASA" cut out of it on the tail. For a change, Roger was more infatuated with the plane than the young woman up on a ladder.

"She is something else, isn't she," Tony said, referring to the plane.

The plane captain came up to the astronauts that would be flying "her" plane.

"Sirs, welcome to Dreamland," Senior Airman Denise Rodriguez said. To the best of her knowledge, she was one of the few female plane captains in the Air Force, and the only plane captain of a blackbird.

"Thank you, Airman," Tony replied, "That is one fine aircraft you have."

"Thank you sir, and I'd like to keep her that way," Rodriguez said proudly.

Tony smiled. A plane captain is as attached or maybe even more attached to an aircraft than the pilot. The pilot is only in charge of the plane in the air, while the rest of the time the plane captain is in charge. Usually, a plane captain spends more time with the plane than the pilot.

Tony answered the airman, "I'll take good care of her."

Roger finally said to Tony, "That's one beautiful airplane. So you were testing these babies before you came to NASA?"

Tony responded in the affirmative, "Yep, fastest and highest flying aircraft in the world. They didn't exist when I was flying them, now the public knows we have them, but we don't exactly show them off at air shows. As a matter of fact, we won't be able to take off until after dark. We don't need to give the Russians more of a peek that they've already had."

Roger was looking over the specifications and observed, "In this we could fly back to Cocoa Beach in an hour!"

After dark, Tony and Roger took off in the Blackbird. Tony was in the pilots seat, Roger was in what was the Bombadier/Navigator (BN) position, which had been turned into a research station. The two astronauts poked holes in the desert sky, and took many readings. NASA was making long range plans for a reusable space craft, a space shuttle so to speak, and the tests that the Blackbird can perform will help Tony and Roger and other engineers design the shuttle.


	4. Off to See Aladdin

Major Roger Healey loved flying. There was a definite rush taking a helicopter or fixed wing aircraft to its limits and then some. Of course, it was absolutely nothing compared to the rush of pulling g's riding a rocket into Earth's orbit. The main difference between Roger and the other astronauts was that he loved to play. He took his work seriously, and was as skilled in some areas, more skilled in others than his colleagues. Healey's ability to leave the job behind and just have fun was the envy of many others in the space program and the military.

"Is that what you are wearing?" Roger asked.

It was 1930 Friday night. Roger and Tony were to take the 2000 shuttle flight to Las Vegas' McCarren airport. The 727 shuttle nicknamed "Janet" was operated by a civilian contractor, and would get them to McCarren at 20:45, or 8:45 civilian time. Healey and Nelson were under strict orders to wear civilian clothing in Las Vegas. Rogers's clothes were as civilian as you can get: Hawaiian shirt, casual pants, loafers. Tony on the other hand was wearing a dark blue suit with military precision.

"It's the only civilian clothes I brought, Rog." Tony explained.

Roger sighed, "I guess we can get you more there. The whole idea of going mufti is so we would not stand out as military. You look like a recruiting poster even in your civvies. Please tell me you brought your swim trunks, the hotel has a pool… hense bathing beauties."

Tony slapped his duffel bag, "Its in here. By the way, where are we staying?" Tony asked, as Roger was the one who took care of all their liberty plans.

Roger just smiled and said, "You'll find out."

Roger and Tony got on the plane with the other workers at Area 51. To them, commuting to work a la Boeing 727 became part of their routine. There was the normal TGIF buzz on the jet. The 727 parked at its own special terminal. Roger, Tony, and other mid to high ranking visitors got on another shuttle to the hotel that the Air Force had made arrangements for VIPs.

The Shuttle went up Tropicana Avenue, and turned right on to the strip when it passed the hotel for whom the avenue was named. Fairly quickly, the shuttle arrived at its destination. Tony smiled when he saw why Roger kept it a surprise. The hotel had a rather large neon genie bottle on top, which by the way looked nothing like Jeannie's, and a bright sign proudly proclaiming "Aladdin."

Roger told his friend, "I thought you might like it. Just wait until you see the midnight show."

Tony suspected that the late night show may be a bit bawdier. The Air Force major was relieved to see, despite his colleague's concerns, he was not over dressed. Sure, there were a lot of guys dressed like Roger, but there were as many dressed in conservative business suits. Tony didn't have to worry about standing out.

"Hey Tony, check out the cocktail waitress," Roger suggested.

Tony almost did a double take. It was a very attractive blonde woman, who couldn't have been over 22. What startled him was her outfit. It was very close to Jeannie's.

Tony said, "If only they knew how accurate they were…"

The two men checked in, and then gambled a little in the casino. Tony was glad Jeannie wasn't there to "help them." Part of the thrill of gambling was the potential for loss. Sure winning all the time is nice for the pocket book, but there was no rush. Tony found that out first hand a few years ago in Reno, thanks to Jeannie.

When they got in to the Aladdin's show room Roger said, "I think you're going to like this one."

The name of the show was "I Dream of Jeannie." It hit kind of close to home for Tony, some guy finds a bottle on an island, rubs it, and a beautiful genie pops out. The genie's name was Jeannie. Tony marked that off to coincidence (after all, its really not that original of a name). There were plenty of other things popping out in the play (including Roger's eyes), as the late night show was topless.

"Don't you think Jeannie looks like Jeannie?" Roger asked, clearly admiring the young actress' figure.

"Roger, they all look like Jeannie, including the cocktail waitresses," Tony replied.

Roger laughed, "I guess you're right, but if the guy that found the bottle in the play was an astronaut instead of some Navy guy that was shipwrecked, they could have called the play 'The Tony Nelson Story.'"

Tony laughed uncomfortably.

After the play, the two went up to their suite, which was actually just two adjoining rooms. Both men appreciated that set up. Tony knew odds were that before they left, Roger would need some privacy.

Tony should have known to be wary of coincidences. The genie in the play was indeed Jeannie's sister. The play was in fact, loosely based on the Tony Nelson story. Jeannie's sister acted as a muse to have one of Vegas' well known show producers to 'come up' with the idea.

Jeannie's sister blinked up to security, got a video tape recorder, along with the night's tapes. Then she blinked over to Cocoa Beach, where the local time was just before dawn. Not wishing to be rude, Jeannie's sister blinked in a lavish breakfast to go along with the surprise that she was going to lay upon her sister.


	5. The Harem

Jeannie woke up to the smell of Arabic coffee and a full Persian breakfast. She popped out of her bottle to see a familiar face that was remarkably identical to her own.

"Sister," Jeannie exclaimed, "What brings you to Cocoa Beach, Breakfast smells delicious, and what is that you have attached to my master's television?"

Jeannie's sister replied, "I just wanted to visit with my favorite sister. On the television is a video tape player, it sort of shows home movies."

The video tape recorder/player that Jeannie's sister liberated from casino security was state of the art for 1969. It was one of the first generation full color VTR's. The surveillance system in the Aladdin was equal to that of Area 51's, and actually superior to such systems found in NASA.

The two genies ate a nice breakfast and caught up on family matters. Finally Jeannie's sister went in the living room, and invited her sister to join her.

"So, sister, where is your master?" Jeannie's sister asked.

Jeannie replied, "He's testing an airplane for NASA."

Jeannie's sister said dubiously, "Really. You might want to watch this tape from Las Vegas Nevada."

The tape showed Major Nelson and Major Healey in a casino. It also showed Major Nelson talking to an attractive young genie! Worse still, the tape showed Major Nelson and Major Healy in what have must had been a performance for a sultan, as the genies were undressed!

Jeannie was about to explode, "This cannot be true! You are trying to trick me, sister!"

Jeannie's sister calmly replied, "Don't take my word for it, blink on over to the Aladdin Hotel in Las Vegas."

Jeannie's sister left, leaving her sister to stew what to do for hours. Finally, early that afternoon Jeannie blinked over to the pool area of the Aladdin. It was late in the morning there, already very warm out, drawing several guests to the pool. She did not stand out in her Jeannie outfit, in fact her attire was more conservative than many of the waitresses.

"Miss," a very pale middle aged man addressed her, "I'd like a bloody mary, and my wife will take a mimosa."

Jeannie replied, "By your command."

She then walked over to the bar, and placed the order.

The bartender said, "You're new, where's your tray?"

When Jeannie looked puzzled, the bartender pulled a tray out from behind the bar, and said, "Use this one"

While the bartender was mixing the drinks, Jeannie saw another genie, "Did the Blue Gin sentence you here to serve these people?"

The waitress replied, "No, it was the bright lights a flashing. Sweetie, if you have a problem with the Gin, go see Sally at Keno. She just got out of rehab.

Jeannie was astonished, "This Rehab can control the Blue Gin!"

The waitress replied, "Blue Gin, Johnny Walker Black, Cuervo Gold, Panama Red, Mexican Brown, whatever your poison is."

Jeannie carefully thought about what her fellow Genie had said. She felt sorry for these women, made powerless and forced to serve these guests of the Blue Gin. When she was giving the couple their drinks, she saw her master and Major Healey walking out to the pool area.

Jeannie went back up to the bar.

The cocktail waitress dressed like Jeannie was telling the bartender, "I think Gin is the least of Blondie's troubles over there. I think she's a leftover from when the Dead were playing the showroom earlier this spring."

The bartender started chuckling, but stopped when he saw Jeannie was in earshot.

The waitress was embarrassed, "Hey sweetie, I'm sorry, I can be such a bitch at times."

Jeannie was wide eyed, "No, you are right. My master somehow is under the spell of the Blue Gin. I must go over to him."

The waitress and the bartender exchanged glances, this chick was hot, but nuts. "Yeah, sure, go ahead and take your break," the bartender said. If she wanted to lounge around the pool instead of screwing up drink orders that was fine with him.

"Yeah, go ahead, more tips for me," added Tammy the waitress/genie.

"Thank you," Jeannie graciously said, and found a place where she could eavesdrop on her master.

After Jeannie left, the bartender told Tammy, "Master, man I wouldn't have pegged her for those type of games. That dude may look square, but he's got one hot chick drooling after him."

Tammy said, "He looks familiar, I think he's famous."

"Celebrities, a little bit of fame…" grunted the bartender.

Roger was definitely admiring the scenery. Tammy came up to the two astronauts to get their drink order. Up close, she was able to place Tony.

"I know who you are!" Tammy said, "You're Major Nelson, the astronaut. I saw you when you first checked in, and knew I'd seen you somewhere."

Tony smiled at the young waitress, she reminded him so much of Jeannie, "And this is another astronaut, Roger Healey. We're here on vacation." Tony decided to do his friend a solid by introducing him to the girl.

Tammy got Tony and Roger's autograph, and their order of two Bloody Mary's. Jeannie was hiding behind the shrubbery. Tammy thought it odd the way Jeannie appeared to be stalking Nelson, but could also understand why Tony passed her off to his friend. After all, this guy Nelson had a hot looking girlfriend or slave or whatever.

Tony never knew Jeannie was listening. With a little Absolut in him, he started chatting to Roger. "This is the life," Tony said.

"You're telling me," Roger said, "Tammy is hot… thanks buddy."

"No problem, buddy, just be sure to lock our adjoining door." Tony laughed. The woman tempted him, too. Both men were very aware of astronaut groupies. But he still was contemplating what his relationship with Jeannie was. A thought that would have helped him out a lot, if only he said it out loud.

"I really don't want to get on Janet," Roger said, referring to the flight back to Area 51.

"I know what you mean, but part of me will be running to get on Janet Monday morning." Tony replied.

Roger laughed, "You just want to play with Denise's little toy."

"Oh, you want a piece of that black beauty as much as I do," Tony said seductively, referring to the Blackbird.

Roger laughed and replied, "There's no way I'm going to let you have your way with her without being there right at your side."

Jeannie gasped. Her master and Major Healey MUST be under the influence of the Blue Gin. The harem, and the orgies, this was all typical for the evil ruler of genies. Crying, Jeannie ran into the casino.

Jeannie found Sally doing some odd chant for the Blue Gin.

"Keno," Sally kept saying while walking around the buffet, "Keno."

Jeannie wasn't familiar with the language, but decided to try English. She pulled Sally aside and whispered, "Sally, I must find Rehab to conquer the Blue Gin. My master and his best friend are doing horrible things, and I must free them from his spell."

Sally looked wide eyed. This girl needed a little more help than rehab. Tammy warned her earlier about a wild chick that must be drugged out, this must be her. Sally went over to the pit boss. "Get the house doc," she whispered.

When the hotel physician arrived, Jeannie asked "are you Rehab?"

The doctor replied, "No sweetie, but tell me what's wrong."

After hearing Jeannie's story of alcohol, orgies, and domination, the good doctor knew he was over his head. He immediately called for an ambulance.

The doctor told Jeannie, "These gentlemen will take you where you can get some help."

"Thank you, sir" Jeannie told the doctor.

"Just get well, honey," The doctor replied. The doctor then ordered the attendants, "Take her to psychiatric intake at Las Vegas Memorial."


	6. Jeannie, Interrupted

As Jeannie was being transported to the Psych ward, Aladdin employees Tammy and Sally were having lunch together.

Tammy apologized to her co-worker, "Hey, Sally I'm sorry that I saddled you with that nut job. I thought she was just trying to cut down on the booze, but I guess she was a lot more gone than that."

Sally informed Tammy, "You got that right. Doc Harris had her sent to the loony bin. From what I gathered she has this master/servant thing with her boyfriend AND his buddy, and things get really wild when they drink blue gin."

The duty psych tech at Las Vegas Memorial took a look at the blonde girl in the Aladdin outfit. He called a Nurses Aide over to have a woman in the room while he interviewed the shapely blonde.

"Name?" He asked

"Jeannie," the young woman replied.

"Just Jeannie?" The tech inquired.

"That is all I wish to go by," Jeannie answered.

"And that is perfectly fine," said the tech, while typing 'Jeannie Doe' on the intake form.

Jeannie thought _what a nice young man._

"Age?" Asked the tech.

"I was told a gentleman doesn't ask, and a lady doesn't tell." Jeannie answered.

That earned a smile from the psych tech while he typed "UNK" under age.

"Next of Kin?" he asked.

"My Master, Major Anthony Nelson." Jeannie replied, raising the eyebrow of the nurse's aid.

"The astronaut?" the Nurses Aid asked.

Jeannie got excited, "You know my master?"

The tech said, "Jeannie if you go into the next room, you'll find a nice comfortable gown. You can leave your beautiful outfit in one of the bins, we'll take good care of it."

Later the Psych Tech chastised the aide, "I know you're new here, but you've got to be laid back around these patients. Just so you know, this Jeannie was seen stalking Major Nelson. I'm sure he doesn't want his name involved in this.

The prospective nurse apologized, "Wow, sorry, thanks."

"That's OK, life is a learning process," said the mental health technician, "make sure the Aladdin gets their outfit back after she changes. Their personnel department said she doesn't even really work there."

When Jeannie came out, she asked, "When will a meet Rehab, conqueror of the Blue Gin?"

The tech replied, "The psychiatrist comes on Monday. Blue gin, huh, that punches a mean blow." The former Army medic said with experience.

When Jeannie asked, "You have had dealings with the Blue Gin?" The tech realized he had made the same mistake he had just chewed the young NA for. The nurse's aid, still in the room, caught the error and smiled.

The psych tech changed the subject, "You can relax here this weekend. We have a pool, shuffleboard, more amenities than some resort hotels."

Jeannie asked the technician, "I will be safe from the Blue Gin here until Rehab arrives?"

The tech smiled, "Jeannie, this is a very safe place."

Jeannie smiled back.

Later on in the afternoon, the Aladdin sent Tammy the waitress to the hospital to pick up the genie costume that they assumed belonged to the hotel. Tammy spotted Jeannie in the holding cell.

"Beware!" Jeannie shouted, mistaking Tammy for a fellow genie, "my master and Major Healey are under the influence of the blue gin, and are doing unspeakable acts!"

The psych tech came out when he heard Jeannie shouting, and escorted Tammy out of the building. Tammy thought _blue gin? Master? Major Healey? _Followed by a few ideas of unspeakable acts of her own.

Tony and Roger took in the sights of Vegas. They spent a very full day bouncing between the Aladdin, Tropicana, Flamingo, and Caesar's Palace. Later that night they caught a show at the Sands. The two NASA astronauts were having a great time as two bachelors on the town.

Tony admitted, "You're right, Roger, this place is great."

Roger smiled, its not often Tony cuts loose, and it was fun to watch.

While Tony and Roger were out on the town, waitress Tammy was hitting the liquor store. She purchased a couple bottles of Bombay Sapphire Gin. Tammy went back over to the Aladdin, and liberated a passkey from housekeeping. She filled entered Tony's room, filled the ice bucket, changed into the genie outfit, and waited. She also drank a bit of the gin while she waited. Quite a bit.

Tony and Roger came back to the hotel around 2 in the morning. Both entered through Tony's room, as they left the connecting door open.

Tony said, "That was a great time Raaaaaa" Tony just saw the 'genie' in his room.

Tammy jumped up and shouted, "Hey boys, how about a Tandy Samwich, I mean a Tammy Sandwich, or a Tamwich" she giggled.

Roger recognized her, "She's the girl from the pool."

Tony unnecessarily added, "She's also FUBAR." Then he noticed, uncomfortably, she had a whip, as well as the fact that her costume was very see-through.

Tammy walked up to Tony, "I hear you're a good master. Wanna be my master?" While trying to hand him the whip.

Tony stammered, "You're an attractive woman…. but sorry"

Tammy looked hurt, and went to Roger and asked him, "Is it your turn to be master?"

Roger was put in a real dilemma Evil Roger was thinking, _she's hot, almost naked, and very willing_. Good Roger was thinking _she's very young, and very drunk._

Good Roger won out. Much to both Tony and his own surprise, Roger said, "Sorry, I've got an early wake up call."

That didn't stop Tammy. She exclaimed, "I guess it's my turn to be master!" Tammy started wielding the whip, chasing the astronauts around the room.

Finally, Tammy said… "Oh, I know what's wrong. You haven't had your blue gin yet!" Tammy then poured the Bombay gin into three of glasses, on the rocks, and started to fall. Tony caught her.

"Miss, I think there's been some misunderstanding." Tony told Tammy, who was about to pass out.

Tammy started to cry, "I'm sorry. The blond girl was saying how you liked to play master and genie, and how you did wild things while under the influence of blue gin."

Tony started to piece things together: genie, master, Blue Gin. Somehow Jeannie must have come down here, and as usual misinterpreted things.

It also dawned on Roger, "Jeannie…" he started to say.

"Where is the blonde girl?" Tony asked.

Tammy started crying harder, "Psychiatric ward, Las Vegas Memorial."

Tony said, "We've got to get her out, Miss, we might need your help."

Tammy replied, "My name is Tammy, and I feel terrible, I'll do anything I can to reunite you with your woman."

Tony started to protest the "your woman" remark, but Tammy was out like a light.

Being a gentleman, Tony took the second rack in Roger's room, leaving Tammy some privacy.


	7. Truth Revealed

Tammy awoke to the smell of breakfast. Tony and Roger had ordered room service, and we're eating it in the next room. She was still wearing Jeannie's outfit.

Roger heard Tammy stirring and said, "some food in your stomach is the best thing for a hangover."

Tammy walked in the room, and both astronauts stopped eating. First of all, neither had realized that her outfit was identical to Jeannie's; secondly, she was younger than they first thought; and third, she looked a lot like Jeannie. She could pass for Jeannie's kid sister.

Tony broke the ice with, "That's some outfit."

Tammy replied, "I think it's your girlfriend's. I was sent to the mental hospital to pick it up because they thought it belonged to the Aladdin. This outfit is far too high of quality to belong to the hotel. I decided to try it on because it was so pretty. I'll change back into my street clothes."

Tony asked, "You saw Jeannie?"

Tammy replied, "Yes, their keeping her in a holding room until she can be evaluated tomorrow."

Roger followed up with, "Can you draw a map showing where she is at, with as much of the hospital layout as possible?"

"Sure," Tammy asked, "what else can I do?"

Roger said, "We'll need the name of an army/navy store, and somewhere where we can rent tools and a Suburban with heavily tinted glass."

One call to the concierge, and Tammy got them specific information on what they needed. When the men looked surprised Tammy said, "You can get anything in Vegas, for the right price. Anything else?"

Tony said, "Yes, do you work today?"

Tammy replied, "From noon until 8 PM"

Tony said, "Good. Come here after work. We may not be here, but let yourself in, and stay here until we tell you otherwise. And if anybody were to ask, say you were with us."

Tammy looked puzzled, but said "All right."

Roger and Tony went out to get the equipment and the truck. The hours seemed to slowly go as if they were days, but the operation had to be done at night. At around 2030, there was a knocking on the hotel room door. It was Tammy.

"Hi Tammy, " Roger said, "make it seem as if someone is here. Play the radio, watch TV, whatever. Just put out the do not disturb sign, and don't leave the room."

Tony and Roger were counting on using the party boy image they gained to give an alibi. They two astronauts then made their way down to the black GMC suburban waiting for them in the parking lot. In the truck, the two changed into full commando gear, including black face. They drove over to the hospital, where Roger disabled the alarm, and they were able to sneak on to Jeannie's floor.

Jeannie looked guarded, "Master, are you under the influence of the Blue Gin?"

Tony replied, "No Jeannie, its all been a big misunderstanding, please believe me."

Jeannie looked into her master's eyes, and knew he was telling the truth, and said angrily, "No, not a misunderstanding, I have been deceived!"

Jeannie blinked the three of them back in the suburban, in regular clothing. Jeannie, Roger, and Tony then returned to the hotel rooms.

Tammy said to Jeannie, "I am so sorry. You must think I'm bitch of the year."

Jeannie very graciously said, "Its not your fault."

Tammy handed Jeannie her outfit and said, "Its very pretty, you are far more beautiful than any of the girls that work here."

Jeannie smiled and said, "You are very pretty yourself."

Jeannie went into the other room to blink into her clothes while Roger and Tony stayed with Tammy.

"Tammy," asked Tony, "Could you stay here a while longer? It would really help us out."

"Sure, I guess," Tammy said, wondering why, "You're not going to rob the place are you?"

Tony laughed, "No, but there are some things we need to set straight."

On that, Tony and Roger joined Jeannie in the other room.

Tony made a request, "Jeannie, can you make yourself look like Tammy?"

Jeannie replied, somewhat suspicious, "Yes, Master, what do you have in mind."

Tony answered, "Oh, nothing bad, I just want to show you around the place. If you and Roger don't mind, it would come off better if he was escorting you."

Roger said, "It would be my pleasure."

Tony and Roger gave Jeannie a tour of the place, explaining the theme, which Jeannie liked very much. She was a little critical of the costumes though. They also explained their remarks at the pool, that Janet was the code word for a flight, Denise was in charge of their air plane, which was the 'black beauty' they talked about. For the final part of the explanation, they got tickets to the late show of "I Dream of Jeannie" at the Aladdin. Jeannie saw that the topless part was tasteful, and made the show more exciting. But when the star entered Jeannie's relief that there was an explanation turned into anger.

"Master!" Jeannie frantically whispered in Tony's ear, "that's my sister!"

All at once things started making sense to Tony. It was all a set up, once again, to do away with Jeannie. Jeannie's sister probably was just getting ready to make her move. Tony pointed it to Roger. Roger didn't seem too surprised.

"I told you she looked a little too much like Jeannie," The army officer said.

"Well, we have to stop this show," Tony said.

"No problem," Jeannie replied. At that she started blinking. Actors were missing marks and lines, scenery was falling. Audience members were booing and walking out. The play closed that night.

Afterwards Jeannie's sister came up to Tony, Roger, and Jeannie (who still appeared as Tammy).

"You know, sister, I can recognize you anywhere," Jeannie's sister said.

"That was just mean of you sister, " Jeannie replied.

Jeannie's sister grinned, "Just keeping you on your toes. Remember, don't let your master out of your sight." After that Jeannie's sister vanished.

Later they went up to the hotel room. Jeannie changed back into herself, and they all bid Tammy a good night. Tony thought about everything Jeannie had been through.

"Jeannie," He offered, "Why don't you come and see why we had to leave?"

"Oh, do you mean it master?" she asked.

"Sure, Roger and I have to catch an airplane in an hour to where we work, can you meet us there?" He asked.

"Of course, master, I can just follow you." She replied.

Monday night, Tony and Roger took the YF12A out for a flight. Jeannie was stowed away in a toolbox. She could finally see why her master wanted to fly this plane. It flew high and fast.

"You know, Major Healey," Jeannie Teased, "I think that Tammy really liked you."

Roger laughed then looked shocked. He got Tony's attention and pointed to his microphone.

_Shit, _Tony thought_ Roger's mic was open._

Then they both heard Jacobson's voice, "No unnecessary chit chat up there, you sounded like a couple women gossiping."

Both astronauts laughed.

_Author's Notes:_

_The Lockheed YF-12A Blackbird was in use by NASA from 1969-1978, it was instrumental in the development of the Space Shuttle._

_The Aladdin Hotel and Resort mentioned in this story was opened in 1966, was the site of Elvis and Pricilla Presley's wedding in 1967, and was imploded in 1998 to make room for the New Aladdin a Starwood Resort, which is on the same site._

_The characters of Roger Healey, Tony Nelson, Winfield Schaffer, Jeannie, and Jeannie's sister are all property of Sony Pictures. Other characters are mine._

_No financial gain was enjoyed by the use of these various copyrights._


End file.
